powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 24: The Sentinel
'The Sentinel '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of The Sentinel, and the Sentinel powers. Summary U.LS.A.R, Fuden, and Sakura's super warrior is complete. His name: The Sentinel. Will the rangers be able to defeat him before he wreaks havoc on Earth? ''Featured Lineup 1: Red, Silver, Orange, Cyan, Pink Featured Lineup 2: Yellow, Green, White Plot A figure is swimming underwater. Ryan and James are at Ryan's private beach. He's gotta enjoy his last days of the summer. He surfs and rides the major waves. James keeps watch of him like a son. However, one wave is too large ans swallows him. As he floats up, he spits out the water, and makes a wet joke. James laughs. However, something pulls him underwater, and he begins to drown. A red, gold, and black figure fights Ryan and proves to be a difficult enemy. James morphs and jumps into save him, but the figure fights him off as well. A drowning Ryan is able to punch the figure and escape. James fires a missile at it and the two escape. Ryan coughs up so much water and pants "What the heck was that?!?!?" James takes him to EDF for treatment. as they run as fast as possible. The figure watches them leave The figure, is The Sentinel. He is the robot that ULSAR, Fuden and Sakura created. Fuden sees Sakura with a determined look. She tells him Raiden will be hers, no matter the Sentinel's outcome. Fury, Raiden, and Aaron make their way to earth through the Xemon Space Bridge. They plan to land and rest on Xemon. ULSAR tells the Sentinel to hunt down the Rangers. Ryan recovers, but is out for a good deal. Calvin and Ayumi suspect that perhaps Agent Orange was behind it, but Ryan and James deny that. Just as they say that, Tyler and the Twins alert them that a balistic missile like object is inbound. Calvin gets Ryan to a bunker, as the object lands. the object is, The Sentinel. Calvin, Ayumi, Tyler, Lara and Peter respond and demand to know who he is. He states "I am the Sentinel of peace by the new ruler U.L.S.A.R!" and attacks. He has powers of a Xemonian, speed and re flexibility of water, and dismantles the rangers. Ryan sees this on cam, and upon hearing that U.L.S.A.R term, begins to write a program. He thinks that U.L.S.A.R made him, and if so, must use a similar algorithm. The Sentinel chokes Calvin, but he yells they will never surrender to U.L.S.A.R. Ryan walks out and grabs his device and shuts him down. They drag him in and begin working on him. Calvin tells the EDF scientists to scrap him for parts, but Ryan has other plans... He writes another program, a personality change... Fuden shows U.L.S.A.R, that his plan is failing, so the latter fires another capsule through the Space Bridge, and out comes the Sentinelzord! The Sentinel reawakens, and escapes into the zord. A surprised Calvin calls the zords and they form the StarFleet Megazord. The Sentinel hacked into the Laser, Canary, Thunder, and Furyzords and forms the SentinelFleet Megazord. "SENTINELFLEET COMBINATION!" "COMPLETE! SENTINELFLEET MEGAZORD!" He absolutely decimates the StarFleet Megazord. Ryan comes out however, and jumps into the StarFleet Megazord and activates his program. It jumpstarts his next project, the Clawzord. The StarFleet Megazord gains a new arm, and fends off the SentinelFleet Megazord. Ryan uploads another program into a captured Sentinel, and at an instant, his personality changes to heroic. The Sentinel, is now a force for good. Calvin commends Ryan, and asks if the Sentinel will fight for Earth. To which, he responds "I don't know. I need to find myself first" and leaves. Calvin asks "Why didn't you make him to be strictly good?" Ryan doesn't care to explain. Fuden and Sakura call U.L.S.A.R's plan a failure, and begin to move on with their idea. Debuts *The Sentinel *Sentinelzord *SentinelFleet Megazord (Laser, Canary, Thunder, Fury) *Steelzord *StarFleet Megazord (Claw,Mind,Speed,Navy) Trivia *Comics/Movie Counterpart: The Avengers #57 *Chikara Sentai Chouranger The Movie: Attack On Android (Chourager Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011